Lady In Spain
by Neverland Child
Summary: A series of random one-shot between Jack and Angelica, with some interesting characters... PLZ R&R! My first Pirates fanfic!
1. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Hello all! My first Pirates fanfiction! I am so happy! Anyway, I'm using a trio of girls I like to use a lot in these type of fanfics, so you better read what's below this unless you like being confused :)**

**The Hardison Girls**

**Mallory:** 14 years old, has strawberry blond hair, brown eyes, and a fairly skinny figure. Acts like an old-fashion girl with a love for books. **Obsessions:** Narnia and Lord of the Rings.

**Andria:** 13 years old, has chocolate-brown hair, dark brown eyes, and has a more chubbier figure. Acts like an insane and loud girl with a love for writing. **Obsessions:** Peter Pan, Narnia, Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean and The Phantom of the Opera.

**Jessie:** 8 years old, has dirty blond hair, sea-green eyes, and has a skinny figure. Acts like an loud, obnoxious, girl that could be the daughter of Tarzan and has a love for her family. **Obsessions:** Peter Pan, Narnia, Lord of the Rings, and Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Important Note**: These three girls are not ordinary. They have what most people would call 'powers'. They are called Pixie Powers, and whenever they encounter fairy dust they can do what every they want, such as: Flying, fore fields, shooting fire or ice from their hands, telepathic, telekinesis, freezing time, running like lighting, transforming into any animal or magical creature, and going to any movie and/or book they want to. Also, they can only go to the lands at night, but in the lands it's day time when ever they go.

**Main Lands **_(Movies)_** They Go To:** Peter Pan, Narnia, Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Other Lands:** The Thief Lord, Alice in Wonderland, The Phantom of the Opera, How To Train Your Dragon, The Secret of Moonacre, The Spiderwick Chronicles, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, The 13th Warrior, and Gladiator.

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

_**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**_

A soft sea wind blew across the deck of the Black Pearl as the ship rocked gently back and forth. Andria Hardison was sitting on a barrel full of... Something, and was bouncing a ball up and down on the deck. After catching it for the millionth time, she held it in her hand a sighed. Andria looked up at the helm and smirked. Her older sister, Mallory Hardison, stared at her in confusion. Andria caught the looked and nodded to the helm. Mallory looked, along with Jessie, up at what Andria was smirking at:

There was Jack and Angelica, guiding the ship across the water together. Andria rolled her eyes and went back to bouncing her ball against the deck. She and her sisters were boiling with anger about Jack being in love... Even more so that it was a girl pirate. Andria wasn't so mad, but Mallory was steamed, even if she would laugh sometimes at the thought of Jack loving Angelica.

"Who would ever think that Jack would be in love," Mallory said, still looking at the two.

Gibbs sighed and said: "Everyone but you," and took a swig of rum.

"Exactly!" Mallory exclaimed. Gibbs stopped drinking and frowned in confusion. No matter how much the girls were on the ship, none of the crew members except for Jack understood them. And now that Jack was basically gone... The crew had to think for themselves.

Mallory looked up at Gibbs and laughed. "You probably knew he was in love before me, Andria, and Jessie ever came about, eh?"

"That there is true, lasses," Gibbs said, leaning against the rail of the ship. "It was a long time ago, the crew was half mad because of the long voyage and-"

"Mr. Gibbs?" Mallory said, interrupting his story. "I know you're not to happy when we interrupt your stories, but I'm not in the mood for a long story with lots of details." Mallory smiled, but Gibbs just took another drink of rum.

Jessie sighed and looked up at the sails, watching the wind blow through them. She looked up at Jack and Angelica, but then quickly turned back. Andria caught this look and then looked up at the two. Andria nearly broke out in the hysterical laughter at the site: Jack kissing Angelica. Her laughter soon faded and she looked down at the deck.

"I can see what's happening," Andria said.

"What?" Mallory asked, frowning in confusion at her sister. What was she getting at? But Jessie knew exactly what she meant.

"And he doesn't have a clue!" Andria exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Who?" Jessie asked.

"He'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our group is down to... Three?" Andria said, frowning at the bad rhyme. Mallory smiled as she and Jessie both said: "Oh."

"Za sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere," Andira said sarcastically. "And with all this romantic atmosphere, _disaster's_ in the air!" Gibbs suddenly smiled at the three, and motioned for the rest of the crew to get over there. The crew smiled and magically pulled instruments out from behind their backs and started to play them, just as the girls started singing:

"Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings,

The world for once, in perfect harmony,

With all living things."

At this point, Andira stood and took a pose that only could belong to Jack and started to mimic his voice:

"So many things to tell her,

But how to make her see,

The truth about my past? Impossible,

She'd turn away from me..."

Mallory giggled and started to sing in a Angelica's accent:

"He's holding back he's hiding,

But what, I can't decide,

Why won't be the captain I know he is,

The captain I know inside..."

Jessie quickly stood up with the girls as the chorus hit, and even some of the crew joined in:

"Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings,

The world for once, in perfect harmony,

With all living things.

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far,

Stealing through night's uncertainties

Love is were they are..."

Andria sat back down on her barrel and looked up at the helm. The two lovebirds started to descend from the helm down to the deck. Andria quickly wiped away a tear and sang: "And if he falls in love tonight..."

Jessie sniffled and hugged her sisters leg. "It can be assumed..."

"He's carefree days," Mallory said through tears, "with us, are history."

The three girls joined in union and sang: "In short our pal, is ddddooooommmmeeeeed," and they burst into tears. But, what the girls didn't notice was that Jack and Angelica were standing right there, staring at the girls.

"Um... Loves?" Jack said, interrupting their tears. He then looked up at Gibbs and crew, who still held there instruments. "What are all of doing?"

Mallory, Andria, Jessie, and the crew then started to laugh hysterically, leaving Jack and Angelica to wonder what they were laughing about.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Ta-da! My first Pirates fanfic complete! Well, I hope you all laughed and had a good read! Now... REVIEW!**


	2. The Roses of Success!

**HHEELLOOO! So, MORE STUFF! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and just so ya know, the lyrics are going to be in italics :) And... The song I use doesn't really fit, so I had to change some lyrics... Meaning, changing peoples names. So you won't be confused, here they are:**

**Edward Ferris: From 'Sense and Sensibility'**

**Turner: Other wise known as William Turner. We all know who he is :)**

**Mr. William Darcy: a.k.a Mr. Darcy in 'Pride and Prejudice'.**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

_**Grow the Roses of Success!**_

Mallory stood over a barrel full of water, scrubbing away at the dishes. She was below deck of the Black Pearl and in the kitchen with her sisters, cleaning the place. Mallory had a bad habit of whenever a place was in bad shape she had to clean it... You probably have put together the fact that the kitchen of the Black Pearl looks like a pantry exploded? Ya, that's what it looks like.

Andria and Jessie sat at a table, scrubbing at some silverware. "Oh a pirates life is a wonderful life, of sailing over the seas..." Andria muttered to herself.

"Wrong song," a voice said from behind her. Andria jumped five-feet in the air and screamed bloody murder, only to find Jack standing behind her.

"Goodness Jack!" Andria said, placing a hand over her heart, "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Jack blinked twice before saying: "It goes like 'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!'"

Andria rolled her eyes and said: "I was singing a different one!," went back to scrubbing silverware. Jack looked about and picked up a fork that almost sparkled in the dim light. "What are you girls doing?"

"We're cleaning the pigsty you call a kitchen," Mallory said cheerfully as she washed another dish.

"And she dragged us into it," Andria whispered to Jack. Jack winked, knowing what she meant. Jack and Andria were almost like brother and sister... With height and age issues and that they looked nothing alike.

Jack sat down on the steps that lead up to the main deck and sighed. Andria stopped working and turned around. Jack was inspecting his nails, as always, as if nothing was wrong. But Andria knew what it meant when he sighed...

"Jack? Is something wrong?" Andria asked. Jack looked up from his nails.

"No, no, nothing wrong!" Jack said, standing from his spot. Andria's expression showed him she wasn't buying it. Jack put up his hands and said: "Fine. You caught me red handed. Something's wrong."

Andria looked at him, waiting for him to say something. "And that something is..." She started making a rolling gesture with her hands.

Jack snapped out of his silent spell. "Oh right! Well, you see, certain things happen with certain people of the other gender and those certain people might be really good at arguing and can win..." This time, Mallory, Andria, and Jessie were looking at him, so he finally spit it out: "Angelica and me got in a little... quarrel?"

Andria looked at him, her mouth wide opened, then started laughing. She fell off the chair and laid on the ground, laughing so hard she couldn't control herself. Even Mallory and Jessie had started laughing, mainly because Andria looked ridicules. Jack stood there, waiting for them to stop laughing. When Andria finally had control over herself again, she sat up and faced Jack.

"You and Angelica, fighting?" Andria ask, "that must have been priceless!"

"It's not so priceless when she's threatening to leave the ship," Jack said, slumping down onto a barrel. Andria stopped smiling, but Mallory only smiled bigger.

"Yahoo! She's leaving!" Mallory cried with her hands in the air. Andria quickly stood up and hit her sister hard on the back of the head. 'Ow!' Mallory mouthed, rubbing her head. Andria jerking her head toward Jack, who looked very sad. Mallory delayed a moment before saying: "Oh Jack! I'm so sorry!" And she smothered his head in a hug.

Jack frowned and said: "Mallory dear, your breath is horrible smelling."

"Oh!" Mallory exclaimed and let go. "Sorry, didn't brush my teeth today!" At this comment, all eyes in the room (To be exact, three pairs of eyes) fell on Mallory. She shrugged. "What? I've been living on this pirate ship for weeks and you forget to do things!" Then she went back to washing.

Andria sighed and walked over to Jack. "Isn't that gratitude! The Pearl comes across the island you left her on, we persuade her to come aboard without killing you first, we make her feel at home, and then she's going to leave?" Eyeing Jack, Andria saw that comment didn't help the matter. "Jack, don't be so glum! Courage, man, courage!" Andria said, "_every bursting bubble has a glory, each abysmal failure makes a point! Every glowing path that goes astray, shows you how to find, a better way_."

Mallory smacked down her dish towel and said: "_So every time you stumble, never grumble_!" Jessie smiled at her as they sang in union: "_Next time you'll bumble even less!_" Now all three girls started to sing: "_Oh, up from the ashes! Up from the ashes! Grow the roses of success!_" Now they started to dance around Jack, singing: "_Grow the roses! Grow the roses! Grow the roses of success! Oh yes! Grow the roses! Those rosy roses! From the ashes of disaster grow the roses of success!_"

Jack still wasn't cheering up. "But she wants to leave the ship she's so upset!"

"But she won't!" Andria said, then sang:

"_For every big mistake, be grateful!_"

"Here here!" Mallory and Jessie shouted together. "_That mistake you'll never make again!_"

"No sir!" Andria said, shaking her head. "_Every shiny dream that fades and dies, generates the steam for two more tries_."

Now Jack was getting the hang of it: "Oh, so there's magic in awake of a fiasco!"

"Correct!" Andria said encouragingly.

"It gives a chance for second guess!"

"Oh yes!"

"_Then up from the ashes, up from the ashes, grow the roses of success!_" The three girls smiled and started to sing with Jack: "_Grow the roses! Grow the roses! Grow the roses of success! Grow the roses, those rosy roses! From the ashes of disaster grows the roses of success!_"

"_Disaster didn't stymie Edward Ferris!_" Jack sang.

"No sir!" Mallory said excitedly.

"_Turner took years to see the light!_"

"Right!" Jessie cut in before the other two could say anything.

"_Mr. William Dacy knew failure well; he took a lot of knocks to ring that bell!_"

"_So when it gets distressing, it's a blessing!_" Mallory chimed, and her sisters joined with the next verse: "_On ward and on ward you must press! Yes yes! Till up from the ashes, up from the ashes, grow the roses of success!_"

"_Grow the ro,_

_Grow the ro,_

_Grow the roses!_

_Grow the ro,_

_Grow the ro,_

_Grow the roses!_

_The roses of success!_

_Grow the ro,_

_Grow the ro,_

_Grow the roses!_

_Those rosy ro,_

_Those rosy ro,_

_Those rosy roes!_

_From the ashes of, disaster grow,_

_the roses, of success!_"

Jack them jumped up on the wooden table and shouted: "Start the engines!"

"Success!" the girls shouted.

"Batten the hatches!"

"Success!"

"Man the shrouds! Lift the anchor!"

"Success!" They all shouted and the three girls jumped on to the table with Jack. To bad the table was super old and couldn't carry three or more people. So, the table went crashing down with Jack, Mallory, Andria, and Jessie on top of it. They all moaned at the searing pain that shot through their bodies.

"Jack?" Mallory croaked, "You're sitting my stomach!"

"Oh, right!" Jack said and quickly stood up. Mallory coughed and stood up.

"I think I just coughed up a very important part of my lymphatic system!" Mallory stated.

Andria stared at her sister, blinked twice, and said: "Say what!"

"I think I just coughed up my spleen," Mallory said.

"Ooohhhh," Andria said. "Why didn't you just say so!"

"Cause I wanted to sound scientific!" Mallory shouted.

At this, Jack, Andria, Mallory, and Jessie burst into laugter. It was then when Angelica, after hearing all the noise, came down to see what was going on. She frowned at them.

"Jack?" She asked. Jack and the girls stopped laughing and looked up at Angelica. "What are you all doing?"

"Just encouraging Jack!" Jessie said, then looked at the broken table. "Well, I guess the table doesn't feel very encouraged!" At this, Andria and Mallory burst, once again, into laugher, getting a weird glare from Angelica before she walked back up on deck. Andria noticed this, in despite that she was laughing, and elbowed Jack.

"Go say something!" Andria said. Jack gave her a look that said he didn't want to. Andria frowned and said, "Do you want her to leave?" At this, Jack jumped up and ran to the main deck. Andria sighed and kicked up her feet and placing them on a nonexisting foot stool that was in the air. "My work here is done!"

"You mean _our_ work!" Mallory and Jessie shouted together. Andria shrugged.

"Whatever."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Ssssooo... Did you like it? Review and tell me! Next chapter is for encouraging Angelica!**

**BTW: SAW PIRATES! It was amazing!**


	3. Lady in Spain

_**Lady In Spain**_

Andria dunked her scrub brush into the bucket full of soapy water, then splashed it back onto the deck of the Black Pearl and scrubbed vigorously. Andria has gotten in trouble with Jack and her punishment was to swab the deck. What did Andria do? Nothing, just threw all the rum over board. Yeah, the crew and Jack weren't very happy with her.

Scrum sat on deck, fiddling with his guitar (Or, whatever the thing is). Mallory and Jessie came above deck. Jessie did a cart wheel and her foot landed in Andria's bucket of water.

"Hey!" Andria shouted. "Get your foot out of my water!" Andria shoved Jessie's foot out of the water and started to scrub again. Jessie frowned.

"Why are you being such a sour puss?" Jessie asked.

"Because it was your idea to throw the rum over board, then you lied that it was my idea and that I forced you into it!" Andria exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Now you know why I'm being such a sour puss!"

Jessie stopped frowning. "Well I'm sorry."

Andria stopped, sat back on her heels and placed her hands on her hips. "Then if your so sorry, come down here and help me!"

"Not on your life!" Jessie shouted and flew up to the helm. Andria groaned and went back to washing.

Scrum had stopped fiddling with his guitar to watch the two younger siblings fight. "That's the second fight today. Do they every stop?"

Mallory sat down next to him and placed a hand on Scrum's dirty shoulder. "Scrum my friend, I would get use to it 'cause these two fight like cats and dogs ten times each day," Mallory said, "It's like a bad habbit." Scrum shrugged and went back to his guitar. He hit a note, which sounded rather flat, and tried to fix it.

"E flat," Mallory said. Scrum stopped playing when she said this.

"Come again?"

"It's an E flat," Mallory repeated.

Scrum gave her a look that said 'how do you know?' then said, "And how do you know this?"

"Because I play guitar and ten other instruments, now give me that!" Mallory said and took the guitar away from Scrum. In about ten seconds, the guitar no longer had the dreaded flat. Scrum scowled.

"I have to go anyway," he said, "You can play if you like... In fact, could you tune it? I haven't gotten around to it."

Mallory smiled like a loon. "I would love to!" And she started to tune the guitar. While Andria scrubbed, Mallory tuned, and Jessie did cart wheels and somersaults, Angelica had come out of her cabin and looked out at the ocean. The wind tangled her hair and it covered face. She quickly moved it from her face and turned to see the deck. Sighing, she sat next to Mallory. Mallory stopped tuning the guitar and slowly looked at Angelica. Angelica looked up and saw the face Mallory was making.

"You gotta problem?" Angelica asked.

"Not at all!" Mallory quickly said and went back to tuning the guitar. Angelica rolled her eyes, folded her hands, and leaned forward so that her elbows rested on her knees. Before long, Angelica turned to Mallory, right as she was plucking a guitar string.

"Mallory?"

"Yes?" Mallory replied, not looking up from the guitar.

"Do you think I should be a pirate?"

At this, Mallory's guitar string split in half, Andria looked up and knocked over the bucket of water, and Jessie gasped while doing a cart wheel, falling on a canon ball. Even though the girls just broke a string, spilled some water, and hurt themselves, they stared at Angelica.

Angelica jumped back. "What?"

"That's an interesting question," Mallory said.

"That's very interesting," Andria said.

"That's very very interesting," Jessie said. Mallory at this point looked down at the guitar as saw the broken string. Panicking, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a sack. She poured out some of the content onto the string. In the sack was Pixie Dust. The girls used it to fix things that we're hard to replace, and they always kept some with them incase they needed it for emergencies.

Mallory put the sack back into her pocket and brushed some of the Pixie Dust off her hands. "Anyway, should you be a pirate!" Mallory exclaimed. "Well... I can't think of you being anything else. And why do you ask?"

Angelica sighed and place her elbows back onto her knees. "I don't know, if just feel... Well, most women have a family and children and I sail the seas, have no family except for the crew, and have no real home except for the Black Pearl... And the Black Pearl's not really even my home! The Queen Anne's Revenge is but it's gone..."

Mallory looked at Andria and Jessie. _"A little help?" _Mallory said through telepathic-ness. Andria quickly stood up and walked over to Angelica.

"Well, you didn't really have a choice. To me, you make it seem like you can be whatever you want and chose to be!" Andria said encouragingly.

Angelica looked up at her. "But what if I don't want to be what I am?" Tears of frustration were forming in Angelica's eyes.

Jessie had joined the girls at this point. _"What do we do?"_ Jessie asked her sisters also through telepathic-ness.

Andria gasped. _"Mallory, Jessie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"_Um... No."_ Mallory said. Andria frowned and leaned forward, plucking a certain chord on Scrum's guitar. But, this chord was one that the girls knew by heart. _"Oh!"_ Mallory said and started to play the guitar and Andria sang:

"_I am a lady in Spain,_

_and I'll sing a haunting refrain,_

_and I am a lady from Mars,_

_and I can unscrew the stars_."

Angelica looked up at Andria as she sang. All three girls smiled and sang the chorus:

"_I can be, anything that I see,_

_and_

_I can be, anything that I,_

_anything that I see_."

Angelica smiled and Mallory sang the next line:

"_I am in love with a boy,_

_manufactured to destroy,_

_so I shall unravel my love,_

_just like and old red, woolen glove_."

Angelica laughed at this line, for it seemed exactly like her. All the girls know sang in union:

"_I can do, anything I want to,_

_and I can do, anything I want, anything my heart tells me to do,_

_Tells me to do,_

_Tells me to do._"

Jessie began to sing the few vocals in the song, then all three did the part were the made a trumpet sound with their mouths. Angelica smiled as they did this. Jessie and Andria danced around, looked very silly before three sang again:

"_I can be, anything that I see,_

_I can do, anything I want to,_

_I can bo, anything I want to,_

_And I can be... Anything that I, anything that I see._"

Angelica smiled as Mallory hit the last chord. "That was very helpful," Angelica said.

"So?" Jessie said, doing a hand stand, "What do you want to be now?"

"Well," Angelica said standing, "I think I'll stay a pirate for a while. I got my whole life ahead of me, I think I should enjoy what I am now and not skip to the next chapter in my life."

Mallory smiled and said: "Well, we're always glad to help!" Angelica smiled and laughed.

At that moment, a call came down from the helm. "Angelica? Andria? Mallory? Jessie?" All four looked up and burst into laugher. There was Jack, tied up in a punch of rope, hanging from the mass, upside down, and swinging in the wind. "A little help?"

The four girls quickly ran up to the helm to help Jack. Jessie suddenly gasped and everyone said: "What!"

"BLACK BEARD IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Jessie shouted. Everyone laughed hysterically as the began to help Jack down from the ropes.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Well, did ya like it? Oh, and I'm gonna post 'Lady In Spain' on my profile so you get a feel for the song.**

**P.S. I kinda wanna continue this story, but I'm running out of songs to use! Reviewers, I NEED HELP! Do you know any Disney songs that would work for Angelica and Jack?**


	4. Something Sorta Grandish

_**Something Sorta Grandish**_

Mallory jumped in the air, doing a beautiful ballet move before landing in a graceful plie. She then started humming the waltz from 'Swan Lake' and fumbled the ballet moves around on the deck of the Black Pearl. Gibs, who just came down from the helm, so Mallory and rolled his eyes.

"Are you still practicing for your first ballet class?" He asked, before opening a bottle of rum.

Mallory smiled. "How did you know?" She said before spinning around and attempting the splits, but failed. She groaned and pulled her knees to her chest. "I still can't do the splits!"

Gibs chuckled at Mallory and took a swig of rum. "You and your sisters have been flouncing around the deck of the ship for the last week! You've been going over old dances, practicing spins, randomly dancing, and you even brought those shoes that allow you to go up on your toes!"

"You mean pointe shoes?" a voice said. Andria walked up, bucket in hand with a rope tied on it's handle, and pointe shoes on feet. "They are so painful!"

Gibs shrug. "Doesn't looks so bad."

Mallory smirked. "That's the point-e!" Mallory and Andria bursted into laughing while Gibs looked confused. Once Mallory caught her breath, she explained. "When you spell 'pointe shoes' you spell 'point' P-O-I-N-T-E. So it sounds like point-e!" Andria got up and went up on her toes, bit her lip and tried to hide the pain.

"I wish I could do this right!" She shouted before she fell off pointe then slung the bucket she was holding over the edge of the ship.

"You'll get it in time," Mallory said, as she pulled a small bag out of a barrel on the ship. Inside was her own pair of soft, pink, pointe shoes. Mallory discarded her regular street shoes and started to put on the pointe shoes. Andria sighed and let the bucket she had thrown over the ship float in the water for awhile. She pulled the bucket up, only to find it rather heavy. She rolled up her sleeves and tucked at the rope and lo and behold, Jack Sparrow was sitting on the bucket.

Andria raised her eyebrows. "Well, this is a fine kettle of fish! Jack, what are you doing in the ocean?"

Jack's reply was a hiccup, probably was from drinking to much rum before falling over the edge of the ship.

"If you won't tell me, it's back into the sea with ya!" She said as she started to lower the bucket.

"Oh no!" Jack said, before gripping on to the rail of the ship and pulling himself on deck. "Don't send me back into the cold, dreadful waters!" Andria raised her eyebrows.

"Jack, get a hold of yourself!" She said before pushing him onto the deck. Jack got up and watched Andria has she walked closer and closer to him. She ended up sitting down and started to re-move her pointe shoes. "So, what madness drove you into jumping over the deck?"

"Someone set me on fire and I had to put me self out!" Jack said, taking off his coat and ringing the water out of it.

Andria stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. She then continued and asked: "Who was it who put the torch to you?"

Jack sighed. "A sunbeam."

Andria was putting her ballet shoes inside a bag before looking up in shock and putting her hands on her hips. "A sunbeam!"

Jack eyes wandered up to the helm. "Aye, a sunbeam disgusted as a pirate queen. But she can't fool me, I know a sunbeam when I see one!"

Andria looked up at the helm and of course, Angelica was standing there. Andria rolled her eyes and stood up. "Jack, this girl is messing with your head! You just said something kinda... Poetic! This is unheard of!"

"It is, isn't?" Jack draped his coat over the railing of the ship before leaning up on it.

"But, I think I know what you're talking about," Andria said, joining him by the rail. Jack watch Angelica as she left the helm and went under to the lower decks.

"You do?" Jack asked.

"Well, I think I do. Do you feel a warmish, kind of glowish, peculiarish sensation?" Andria asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"No... it's a sort of quiverish, shiverish, flibberty-gibberish sensation!" Jack said excitedly and Andria began to skip around.

"Does it make you feel hummingbirds in your hearts?" She asked.

"Butteflies in me feet!"

"Bees in your bonnet!"

"Stars in me britches!"

"Does it make you want to dance?"

Jack suddenly did a heel click, before falling over on his side. "I haven't noticed!"

"Does it make you want to sing?"

"Surprisingly, it does! It does!" Jack exclaimed.

"_Something sweet,  
>Something sort of grandish<br>Sweeps my soul  
>When thou art near.<br>My heart feels so sugar candish  
>My hand feels so ginger beer.<em>"

Andria began to laugh and did a very bad cartwheel across the deck of the Black Pearl. She smiled before singing:

"_Something so dareish  
>So I don't careish,<br>Stirs me from limb to limb.  
>It's so terrifish, magnifish, delish.<br>To have such an amorish glamorish._"

Jack cleared his throat:

"_We could be oh, so bride and groomish  
>Skies could be so bluish blue.<br>Life could be so love in bloomish,  
>If my wishes could come true.<em>"

Andria took Jack's hat from his head and put it on her own. She started to dance around, laughing as Jack tried to get his hat back. Andria jumped out of the way and took his coat from its place on the rail of the ship. She slipped it on and took a pose that looked like a pirate. She giggled at Jack's annoyed face.

"_Thou art sweet,  
>Thou art sort of grandish,<br>Thou outlandish cavalier._"_  
><em>

Jack kneeled down and offered Andria his hand and she took it smiling. "_From now on, we're hand in handish. Romeo..._"

Jack untied his bandana and rapped it around his face to look like a peasant women. "_... And Guinevere!_" Andria raised her eyebrows as Jack sang:

"_Thou'rt so adorish  
>Toujours l'amourish.<br>I'm so cherchez la femme_."

Andria skipped down the deck and climbed on a barrel, standing on the top of it.

"_Why should I vanquish,  
>Relinquish, resish,<br>When I simply relish this swellish condish_"

Jack hopped up on the barrel next to her, then stepped up on the rail.

"_I might be manishish or mouseish  
>I might be a fowl or fish,<br>But with thee I'm Eisenhowzish.  
>Please accept my propasish<em>"

Andria joined him and they walked across the rail, singing in union:

"_You're under my skinish,  
>So please be give-inish<br>Or it's the beginish of the finish of me._"

Andria began to do turns and spins. She laughed a flung her arms out. If Andria would have known Jack was so close to her, she wouldn't have done that. Andria's arm hit Jack and sent him back into the water. Andria turned around but did see Jack in the water.

"Andria?" A voice behind her said. Andria jumped and turned around to see Angelica. "Where's Jack?"

Andria opened her mouth to say something, put waited a moment, looking for the right words. "I have no idea!"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**So, what did you think? I will post the video on my profile with the song. It's from 'Finian's Rainbow'! A really funny musical!**

**Please review!**


End file.
